ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Girard Draketooth
Girard Draketooth was a Ranger/Sorcerer, and a member of the Order of the Scribble. Girard's father was a half-dragon. He had one brother and one sister, as well as many offspring. The extended Draketooth clan descending from the progenitor dragon all served to defend Girard's Gate. Biography Order of the Scribble Girard was a ranger and a sorcerer whose spells focused on the illusion school. He hailed from somewhere on or near the Western Continent; when he fought he used twin blades. Girard was recruited into the Order of the Scribble some time before Dorukan, but after Lirian. His reason for joining was unknown, but his willingness to dedicate his life to the defense of a gate suggests a sense of duty in protecting reality. His chaotic nature put him at odds with the morally inflexible paladin Soon Kim, and Girard was known to make frequent wisecracks at his expense. ]] During his time spent in the Order of the Scribble, Girard helped find and seal the rifts in reality in order to imprison the Snarl. After the sealing of the final rift at the cost of Kraagor's life (for which Girard blamed Kim), Girard stayed with the party while Dorukan and Lirian devised a method of "locking" the seals by encasing them in magical gates. When the subject of how to defend the gates came up, the formerly argumentative relations between Girard and Kim had developed into bitter hostility. The confrontation between them was cut short by Serini, who proposed a compromise in which each individual member would take responsibility for defending one gate and would have absolutely nothing to do with the others.Comic #277, "The Crayons of Time: Breaking Up is Hard to Do" Defending the Gate After the Order was disbanded and each member left to protect their respective gates, Girard took over the Western Continent Gate and proceeded to protect it with powerful illusions. He also had 2 sons and 2 daughters who eventually resided in a pyramid or ziggurat in the Windy Canyon along with their cousins, all of whom descended from the black dragon who was Girard's grandfatherComic #842, "All in the Family" Some time before or during this, Soon Kim requested information on the location of the gates from the members of the order. Draketooth, having little faith in Soon, gave him falsified coordinates and proceeded to booby trap the fake gate location. In the message he berated Soon Kim and claimed that he should have died instead of Kraagor. Soon never reneged on his oath, however, and the trap remained untriggered for decades.Comic #695, "Paranoia Will Destroy Ya" Girard eventually died of unknown causes and was buried in a crypt below his statue. When Roy examines the bones, he theorizes from the state of them that Girard died of old age. This would also explain why he was not raised.Comic #846, "No Bone Unturned" After Death Years later the Order of the Stick would arrive at the fake gate location using the faulty coordinates the Sapphire Guard had inherited from Soon. They unknowingly activated the trap with their discussion, and a decades old recording of Girard started playing where the Gate should have been. Afterwards the recording exploded, scattering the perplexed Order members. Haley Starshine commented that Girard must have had little understanding of Soon Kim if he believed a paladin would ever break his oath. Comments he made during his recording led the Order to believe that Girard and others were still present in the Western continent, actively protecting their gate. Tarquin, Elan's father, mentioned to the order that it was actually Orrin Draketooth that his wife had met, not Girard. It is revealed that Orrin and Tarquin's wife had a daughter many years. After the daughter's birth, Orrin disappeared. Tarquin's wife used divination to discover Orrin's last name. She mentioned that she found out that Orrin was in Windy Canyon before she was killed.Comic #816, "General Knowledge" The Order eventually arrived at Windy Canyon to find it well defended, though not so well as one would expect from one of Girard's skill level. Arriving at what they could only assume to be Girard's fortress, a stepped pyramid, they discovered his entire family dead of no perceivable cause. Vaarsuvius and Blackwing soon discovered, to their horror, that Girard Draketooth was 1/4 dragon, and that this dragon was related to the Ancient Black Dragon of Wooden Forest, so his entire family was subject to the Familicide spell. All of his extended clan were killed by that spell at the hands of the Soul Spliced Vaarsuvius, leaving his gate undefended except by those illusions which were permanent. His crypt was later found by the Order of the Stick underneath his statue, and was used by them as a blast shelter to survive the destruction of the Gate.Comic #900, "Hole in the Middle" Personality and Traits Girard was a classic Chaotic Neutral character, obeying no authority but his own. His actions were nevertheless to preserve the fabric of the universe; he was not evil. His disrespect for the law put him at odds with Soon Kim, leading to the dissolution of the Order of the Scribble. He continued his roguish ways with his practice of seducing and siring children with women around the continent whom he would then leave, taking the children back to his pyramid to guard the gate. He was tragically disloyal to his mates, but fervently loyal to his family, to the point that he distrusted all who were not in his family. Like all of the members of his clan, he had red hair and characteristic birth marks revealing his draconic bloodline. Powers and Abilities *'Sorcerer': Girard was a powerful sorcerer, famed for his ability with illusions. His most powerful spell demonstrated was the phantasm he enchanted in the walls of the corridor leading to the Gate. This spell, a 9th level illusion of his own device, created an effect similar to the psionic power Microcosm *'Ranger': Girard took two levels in ranger, making him just savvy enough with tracking and orienteering that he could throw Soon off his trail by falsifying the party's maps.Comic #694, "Poor Coordination" References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dead Characters Category:Males Category:Order of the Scribble Category:Rangers Category:Sorcerers Category:Draketooths Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters